Secretos
by sagawinchester
Summary: Inspirado en un capítulo de Black Mirror, en esta ocasión Grimmjow y Orihime deberán acatar las órdenes precisas de alguien que está chantajeándolos si no quieren que revele sus más oscuros secretos. AU, GrimmHime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, bello y amado fandom GrimmHime TuT. He vuelto con otro fic de esta pareja (no me maten por no haber actualizado mis otras historias, al menos ésta ya está terminada TuT) ambientado en el universo de Black Mirror, más en concreto en el capítulo 3 de la tercera temporada titulado "Shut up and dance". La trama obviamente no es igual, sólo me inspiré en el chantaje que le hacen a los protas xD.**

 **Si no han visto el capítulo ni la serie, no se preocupen, creo que la situación se explica bastante bien en mi historia.**

 **Advertencia:** **Sagawinchester es la escritora y esto es un fic Rated M, así que ya saben, _lo usual._**

 **Supongo que no está de más decir en el _disclaimer_ que ni el universo de Black Mirror ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Tampoco los de Bleach, son de Tite Kubo.**

 **SECRETOS**

 **Capítulo 1**

Grimmjow estaba de pie del otro lado del vidrio de la sala de interrogaciones con los brazos cruzados, observando en silencio el interesante pero inefectivo trabajo que Aizen hacía interrogando a uno de los sospechosos por la muerte de una chica que habían encontrado en un callejón el día anterior.

La investigación estaba más o menos atascada. Sin testigos, evidencia, ADN ni un arma homicida, faltaba poco para que el caso pasara al archivo de casos sin resolver durante un buen tiempo hasta que fuera momento de depurar. El sospechoso, un imbécil universitario con quien la víctima había salido durante poco más de un año, se mesaba los cabellos con desesperación tratando de explicarle a Aizen que él no había sido, que todo era una confusión, que él ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad el día anterior y un montón de excusas cliché que nadie le creería ni por un minuto, pero a fin de cuentas era inocente hasta probar lo contrario.

Mientras Aizen proseguía con las preguntas, hablando fuerte y claro para que el muchacho entendiera, un mensaje llegó al celular de Grimmjow. El remitente decía DESCONOCIDO:

"¿TE DIVIERTE VER A OTROS SUFRIR POR ALGO QUE TÚ HICISTE?"

Grimmjow observó la pantalla, confundido. Seguramente se trataba de un error, un mensaje destinado a otra persona. Pensó en descartarlo sin más, pero era mejor corroborarlo.

"¿Quién eres?", respondió.

La respuesta llegó unos segundos después:

"ALGUIEN QUE ESTUVO EN EL LUGAR ADECUADO EN EL MOMENTO ADECUADO"

Grimmjow se paralizó por un momento. Antes de que pudiera responder, llegó otro mensaje. No tenía nada de texto, únicamente era un video adjunto.

En él se veía un callejón, parecía que había sido grabado desde una esquina, probablemente un lugar oculto detrás de un contenedor de basura. A unos diez metros de ahí había un cuerpo tirado. La cámara había hecho zoom para grabar más de cerca y Grimmjow vio que era una joven de cabello castaño con puñaladas en el pecho y abdomen. Su blusa verde estaba completamente manchada de sangre y se veía incluso más grotesco con aquella luz mortecina del callejón. La reconoció como la joven que en esos momentos estaba en la morgue, cuyo exnovio estaba en la sala de interrogatorios con Aizen.

El video se extendía dos minutos más, pero Grimmjow no necesitaba ver el resto. Lo había vivido en carne propia. Llegó otro mensaje:

"NIÑO MALO"

"Yo no la maté" escribió Grimmjow a toda prisa antes de presionar el botón de ENVIAR, sabiendo que, sin conocer el contexto, el video podía tener otra interpretación.

"¿QUÉ TAN BIEN ESCONDISTE LA EVIDENCIA?"

La mente de Grimmjow estaba maquinando a toda prisa en busca de una solución. Sentía el filo de la guillotina en el cuello. Primero tenía que rebobinar un poco para organizar sus ideas antes de pensar en algo más.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez era policía de la ciudad de Karakura desde que tenía veintiún años. Había ascendido al puesto de detective de homicidios a los veinticinco y prácticamente tenía tres años siendo la mano derecha del capitán Aizen. ¿Era bueno en su trabajo? Sí, lo era. Sin embargo, al igual que muchos en el departamento, no podía negar que en más de una ocasión había sido corrupto. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la mafia de Karakura lo contactó para proponerle un trato. Una suma exorbitante de dinero a cambio de algunos favores de vez en cuando que quitaran los reflectores de sus negocios ilegales.

No había que ser un genio para saber la respuesta, sobre todo cuando el salario de detective, con todo y deducciones, no era la gran cosa. Grimmjow tenía deudas, préstamos, gastos personales. No podían culparlo por buscar otras opciones de supervivencia.

Pero ahora…ahora todo estaba en riesgo porque alguien lo había filmado tomando el arma homicida de la escena del crimen por un favor que le estaba haciendo a la misma mafia. Las explicaciones sobraban. A Aizen no le importaría en lo más mínimo el trato que tenía con ellos, lo que haría sería ponerle la soga al cuello por haber interferido en una investigación. Y no sólo eso, estaba encubriendo al culpable, lo cual lo convertía en cómplice de homicidio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Grimmjow.

Se puso a pensar en el montón de favores que tendría que hacer para pagar la extorsión. Podía recurrir al sujeto de informática y pedirle que investigara el número del chantajista, pero eso implicaría que viera el video y no podía permitirlo. Otro mensaje llegó enseguida:

"SI NO QUIERES QUE EL VIDEO LLEGUE A TODA LA RED, Y AÚN MÁS IMPORTANTE, A TU SUPERIOR, HARÁS EXACTAMENTE LO QUE TE DIGA"

-Jódete, grandísimo hijo de...

La notificación de un nuevo mensaje interrumpió la frase de Grimmjow:

"ACTIVA TU UBICACIÓN Y MANTÉN EL TELÉFONO ENCENDIDO Y CON BATERÍA"

Grimmjow lo hizo a regañadientes. Tenía 98%, así que eso debería bastar por el resto de la noche. De todas formas, hizo una nota mental de llevar el cargador portátil. Otro mensaje:

"TIENES 15 MINUTOS PARA IR AL SEGUNDO PISO DEL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL QUE ESTÁ A CINCO CALLES DE LA ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA Y ENTREGARLE UN PAQUETE AL HOMBRE DEL SOMBRERO DE RAYAS. ENCONTRARÁS DICHO PAQUETE EN LA CAJUELA DE TU CAMIONETA. SI NO LO HACES, PUBLICARÉ EL VIDEO. CUENTA REGRESIVA A PARTIR DE QUE RECIBAS ESTE MENSAJE: 14:59...14:58"

Grimmjow apretó el teléfono en sus manos con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo rompería. Estaba tratando de controlarse porque no estaba solo, el resto de los agentes caminaban por la estación de policía, cada quien ateniendo sus asuntos. Pero el coraje y la impotencia que sentía amenazaban con superarlo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina. Entró, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en su silla con aire cansado, frustrado, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos encima del escritorio. El temblor en su cuerpo lo traicionaba. La culpa lo embargó y lo primero que pensó fue en entregarse él mismo a Aizen antes de que averiguara todo por otra fuente. Tal vez sería considerado, tal vez le daría el beneficio de la duda y la oportunidad de explicarle por qué lo había hecho. En el mejor de los casos perdería su placa, en el peor, iría a prisión por los cargos de obstrucción de la justicia, robar evidencia de la escena del crimen y, desde luego, por ser cómplice de asesinato en primer grado.

Sin embargo, para librarse de todo aquello, lo único que tenía que hacer era entregar un paquete dentro de quince minutos. Era una salida fácil y altamente viable considerando que apenas tenía veintiocho años y toda una vida por delante que no planeaba desperdiciar en prisión.

A modo de recordatorio, o como presión psicológica, llegó un nuevo mensaje que decía: "TE QUEDAN 13 MINUTOS"

Grimmjow pensó que en cualquier caso no era una garantía. Aquel loco que estaba chantajeándolo podía haberle mentido sobre publicar el vídeo entregara el paquete o no. ¿Podía confiar en él? Desde luego que no. ¿Tenía otra opción? Tampoco. De cualquier manera se decidió en ese momento. Llevaría el paquete a dicho destino y cuando estuviera seguro de que su trasero estaba a salvo, iba a darle caza a ese malparido hijo de puta que se había atrevido a chantajearlo y darle órdenes como si fuera su perra. Nadie se metía con Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez y vivía para contarlo.

Tomó las llaves de su camioneta, su chaqueta negra, su celular, el cargador portátil y salió nuevamente de la oficina. En el camino se topó con Aizen.

-Grimmjow, estaba buscándote. No conseguí nada del exnovio, y sólo podemos retenerlo 48 horas sin cargos. Necesito que interrogues a su amiga a ver si consigues que te diga algo que pueda sernos de utilidad. Yo tengo una llamada muy importante del alcalde.

Eso era un inconveniente. Aun si Grimmjow estaba dándole prioridad a salvar su trasero, no podía ignorar el resto de sus obligaciones como detective de homicidios.

-Jefe, necesito que me dé el resto del día libre –respondió Grimmjow.

-¿Estás loco? Estamos en medio de un caso de asesinato –exclamó Aizen-. ¿Por qué necesitas tomarte el día libre? Espero que tengas una buena excusa.

La mente de Grimmjow maquinó a toda prisa en busca de un pretexto que fuera creíble. ¿Enfermedad? Aizen seguramente le daría una patada en los huevos. ¿Una abuela fallecida? Muy cliché. Tampoco tenía esposa ni novia como para poner el pretexto de que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer, entonces…

-Voy a seguir una pista.

Aizen lo miró extrañado. Era una excusa rara, pero interesante.

-¿Una pista?

Grimmjow miró su reloj y vio que le quedaban once minutos.

-Sí, no puedo revelar el nombre de mi fuente, pero creo tener algo sobre el asesino. Quedamos de vernos en diez minutos y ya voy tarde. Le estoy pidiendo el resto del día libre porque no sé cuánto tiempo me tome esto.

-Ya veo –dijo Aizen, pensativo-. En ese caso mejor ve. Le diré a Harribel que interrogue a la amiga de la víctima. Avísame si averiguas algo.

Grimmjow asintió y se alejó. Salió al estacionamiento y caminó rápidamente hasta su camioneta. Abrió la cajuela y vio que ahí estaba el dichoso paquete. No tenía idea de cómo aquel sujeto había violado también la seguridad de su vehículo, pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Llegó otro mensaje:

"9 MINUTOS"

A regañadientes, Grimmjow encendió la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las calles estaban llenas de gente que salía del trabajo. Hizo el recorrido en 4 minutos y entró al estacionamiento del centro comercial. La primera planta estaba casi llena, pero en la segunda sólo había unos cuantos carros viejos. Grimmjow se estacionó y bajó de la camioneta con la chaqueta en una mano y el paquete en la otra. Dejó el paquete encima del cofre y se puso la chaqueta. El viento prometía una noche fría aunque seca.

Grimmjow sacó su teléfono y escribió:

"Ya estoy aquí."

"ESPERA AL HOMBRE CON EL SOMBRERO DE RAYAS Y ENTRÉGALE EL PAQUETE"

Un hombre con sombrero de rayas. La descripción sonaba ridícula, pero era lo único que tenía. Grimmjow tomó el paquete y lo sacudió. Por dentro se escuchaba un objeto pequeño que se movía y le dio curiosidad saber qué era. Entonces se detuvo. "Mientras menos sepa, mejor", pensó.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Dejen su review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Gracias a Ankapoar por su extenso y hermoso rebiu UwU también te amo mamu, qué bueno que te está gustando.**

 **SECRETOS**

 **Capítulo 2**

Orihime se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas y caminando con nerviosismo por su habitación. Cada cierto tiempo veía la pantalla de su computadora y de nuevo le daban ganas de echarse a llorar. Quería que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

A como veía la situación, podía hacer dos cosas: acatar las órdenes que le habían sido dadas y tratar de salvar su pellejo, o no quedarse de brazos cruzados y perderlo todo.

Con un suspiro activó la localización de su teléfono en tiempo real y casi de inmediato recibió un mensaje:

"VE A ESTA DIRECCIÓN Y RECOGE EL PAQUETE EN LA HABITACIÓN 26. NO LO ABRAS. TIENES 20 MINUTOS"

Orihime vio el reloj, faltaba aproximadamente una hora y media para que su hermano Sora llegara de trabajar, así que con algo de suerte se libraría de todo aquello y regresaría a tiempo.

Se trataba de recoger un paquete en un motel llamado Loto Rojo, no sabía qué ni de quién, y esperar nuevas instrucciones. Era una tarea relativamente sencilla, aunque no sabía si dicho paquete contenía un arma, partes humanas cercenadas, información clasificada o incluso una bomba. Su parte lógica racional le decía que no podía correr el riesgo, pero la emocional le recordaba que en todo caso era mejor que dejar que su secreto saliera a la luz. Se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido casi cinco minutos y el límite eran veinte. Como si la persona del otro lado del teléfono pudiera verla o leerle la mente, le envió otro mensaje:

"16 MINUTOS"

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Orihime y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Corrió y corrió por la calle en la dirección indicada, deteniéndose únicamente en las esquinas muy transitadas para cuidarse de los carros y de paso tomar un poco de aire. Cuando logró vislumbrar el edificio en la lejanía apretó el paso y entró. Buscó como loca la habitación número 26, que estaba en el tercer piso, y tocó justo cuando se cumplieron los 20 minutos. Mientras escuchaba pasos del otro lado, recuperó la compostura. Abrieron la puerta. Era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello castaño y barba incipiente, de ojos color azul, muy alto y atractivo, pero con expresión cansada o aburrida, tal vez ambas. No llevaba camisa encima, iba vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama color blanco, sus pies descalzos.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada. La vio de pies a cabeza y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, te recomiendo que no tientes demasiado a tu suerte.

Acto seguido le entregó una caja negra y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero Orihime lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto?

-Tengo mis propios problemas, niña. Espera tus instrucciones –dijo el hombre y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Orihime suspiró frustrada y salió del motel. Se quedó recargada en la pared con la caja en las manos. No era pesada, parecía de regalo, de un color negro con terminados elegantes. Su curiosidad le pedía que abriera la caja para ver el contenido, pero no lo hizo. De alguna forma se sentía observada. Las indicaciones decían que no abriera el paquete, y tenía que obedecer. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

"LLEVA EL PAQUETE A ESTA DIRECCIÓN, ESPERA A LA PERSONA QUE VA A PASAR A RECOGERTE"

* * *

Grimmjow esperó tres minutos más y entonces otro auto llegó. Se estacionó al lado de él y el dichoso hombre con sombrero de rayas bajó. Era rubio y tenía un aspecto andrajoso, como si no hubiera dormido en días o como si estuviera acostumbrado a que la vida lo tratara mal. Cuando se acercó a él, Grimmjow no esperó ni un segundo para tomarlo de la chaqueta verde y estrellarlo contra la columna que estaba a su derecha.

-¡Dime quién está haciendo esto! –gritó Grimmjow.

El hombre lo miró asustado y se protegió la cara en acto reflejo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro! Yo también estoy en problemas.

Grimmjow lo soltó y lo observó en silencio mientras se reacomodaba la ropa y se recuperaba del susto. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

-¿También está chantajeándote?

-Sí, y no somos los únicos, ya me he topado con al menos seis personas más.

-¿Qué tiene contra ti? –preguntó Grimmjow, interesado.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir. Si estoy haciendo esto es porque no quiero que nadie más se entere. Sería un esfuerzo en vano si te cuento todo.

Grimmjow admitió que tenía razón. Él tampoco pensaba decirle nada acerca del video.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Urahara.

-Grimmjow.

Se dieron la mano. Urahara consultó su reloj de mano.

-Lo siento mucho, me encantaría quedarme un rato a platicar, pero llevo algo de prisa. ¿Trajiste el paquete?

Grimmjow le entregó el paquete a Urahara pensando que lo abriría, pero únicamente se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su auto.

-¡Espera! –gritó Grimmjow cuando el auto pasó al lado de él-. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Urahara se echó en reversa y bajó el vidrio del copiloto.

-Espera tus instrucciones. Buena suerte.

Y dicho esto se esfumó. Grimmjow pateó la llanta de la camioneta, frustrado. No quería tener que esperar por más instrucciones, no quería participar en aquel retorcido juego. Su celular sonó nuevamente con otro mensaje:

"VE A ESTA DIRECCIÓN. TIENES 5 MINUTOS"

El mapa señalaba una parte de la ciudad no muy lejos de ahí. Subió a la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento. Cuando se detuvo en el semáforo, aprovechó para escribir rápidamente:

"¿Qué tengo que hacer ahí?"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

"4 MINUTOS"

-Jódete –exclamó Grimmjow pisando el acelerador a fondo cuando la luz se puso en verde.

Avanzó rápidamente por las calles y llegó faltando un minuto al lugar indicado en el GPS. Se trataba de un motel llamado Loto Rojo. Grimmjow observó a ambos lados de la calle y no vio a nadie. Esperó otro mensaje, pero no llegó.

Una serie de golpes en su cristal lo sobresaltó.

-¡Mierda!

Grimmjow bajó el vidrio y vio que era una chica de no más de veintidós años de edad. Tenía cabello anaranjado, largo y lacio hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran color gris. Estaba usando una blusa negra de manga larga, jeans desgarrados y tenis blancos. Grimmjow no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por aquel cuerpo escultural y sonreír mentalmente. Le gustaba lo que veía, pero la situación no estaba para ponerse a ligar.

-¿Tú eres quien va a llevarme a mi destino? –preguntó la chica con voz suave pero ligeramente apremiante.

Grimmjow la miró confundido. ¿Acaso tenía un maldito letrero de "taxi" en la frente? Antes de responder llegó otro mensaje:

"VAYAN A ESTA DIRECCIÓN. TIENEN 15 MINUTOS"

Decía "vayan" y no "ve", lo cual implicaba que sí, él tenía que llevar a la chica a su destino. Sólo por corroborar, le dijo la dirección y vieron que era la misma.

-Sube –le dijo Grimmjow.

La joven dio media vuelta y entró a la camioneta. Se abrochó el cinturón y cruzó los brazos en actitud protectora. Grimmjow había visto el mismo gesto en infinidad de chicas que llevaban para interrogar. Era un acto reflejo porque claramente ni lo conocía ni confiaba en él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Orihime.

-Soy Grimmjow –encendió la camioneta y avanzaron por la calle rumbo a su siguiente destino.

 **Continuará…**

 **Díganme qué piensan, chicos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias nuevamente a Ankapoar y también a Mitch0983 por sus reviews, qué bueno que les gusta la historia. Sí, es una historia cortita, pero quise dividirla en varios minicapítulos para mantener el suspenso jaja de otro modo sería sólo un oneshot. Sigan comentando chicas, me encanta leer sus opiniones (:**

 **SECRETOS**

 **Capítulo 3**

El silencio estuvo presente entre ellos casi todo el camino. Orihime estaba volteando hacia afuera y Grimmjow la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?

Orihime se giró un poco sorprendida de que Grimmjow hubiera iniciado una conversación y más aún por la pregunta.

-Creí que tú eras uno de ellos –respondió-. No, no lo sé. El mensaje únicamente decía que esperara a una persona que tenía que llevarme a esta dirección.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto que no soy uno de esos bastardos. Ni siquiera sabía que era más de uno. Estoy metido en esto al igual que todos.

Orihime asintió en silencio. Lo último que quería era seguir pensando en el chantaje. Sólo deseaba librarse de todo aquello y que su vida volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Qué tiene contra ti? –preguntó Grimmjow.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza negativamente sin decir ni una palabra. Grimmjow comprendió su silencio, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro como un ácido corrosivo. No se imaginaba a aquella linda chica escondiendo evidencia de un homicidio.

-No puede ser peor que mi situación –continuó.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tal vez podamos solucionarlo. Tal vez…mira, soy policía, tal vez hay algo que pueda hacer por ti. Tengo contactos en la estación que me deben uno o dos favores.

-¿Por qué no los usas para ti? –preguntó Orihime con un aire ausente mientras veía con nerviosismo su reloj de mano; sólo les quedaban cuatro minutos.

-Es complicado –respondió el peliazul.

-¿Tampoco quieres hablar de eso?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado y giró en la siguiente esquina hacia la derecha como lo indicaba el GPS.

-Tendría que matarte si te lo digo.

Orihime también sonrió, divertida. Era una extraña situación, definitivamente no una en la cual pudieran bromear, pero de algún modo se sentía como si no estuviera sola en aquel infierno, como si aún hubiera esperanza.

La camioneta avanzó en línea recta por la avenida durante diez calles más. Grimmjow giró a la izquierda y con la vista fija en el punto rojo de la pantalla de su teléfono, redujo la velocidad y aparcó en la acera de la derecha. Frente a ellos había una serie de edificios abandonados y en mal estado. Uno de ellos era sólo escombros, otro más estaba quemado hasta los cimientos. En el callejón que había a su izquierda, un grupo de vagabundos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata improvisada en un bote de basura. Algunas prostitutas de la zona observaron con curiosidad la camioneta y una de ellas hizo amago de avanzar hacia ellos, pero lo pensó mejor y regresó con el resto.

-¿Es la dirección correcta? –preguntó Orihime verificando el punto en el mapa.

-Sí.

-No hay nada aquí.

-El edificio es sólo una fachada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque soy policía. He tenido cientos de redadas en lugares así. Por fuera parecen edificios abandonados pero por dentro hay bares clandestinos, prostíbulos, drogas, mafias, armas…la lista sigue.

-¿Ya has estado aquí? ¿Qué crees que sea esta vez?

Grimmjow echó un vistazo rápido a la calle. El lugar, aunque oculto, no parecía ser tan importante como para tratarse de la mafia. Tal vez algún club privado, un prostíbulo o un bar de mala muerte. Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y bajar de la camioneta, su celular timbró con la notificación de un nuevo mensaje que leyó en voz alta:

-"Abran la caja".

La única caja a la vista era la que Orihime tenía sobre las piernas. La joven la abrió con manos temblorosas sin saber qué esperaba encontrar dentro y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de dos antifaces, uno negro y el otro dorado. No hicieron falta más explicaciones, se suponía que tenían que ponérselos para lo que iban a hacer. Grimmjow comprendió también y se puso el antifaz negro, dejándole el dorado a Orihime.

-Andando –exclamó.

Orihime asintió y salió de la camioneta. De inmediato se pegó al cuerpo de Grimmjow mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio. Nunca antes había estado en aquella zona de la ciudad y no le inspiraba mucha confianza. No es que confiara en Grimmjow, pero era la única cara conocida a su alrededor y eso era mejor que nada, además de que ambos estaban juntos, metidos en ese embrollo.

Grimmjow volteó a ambos lados de la acera antes de llamar a la puerta tres veces. Aguzó el oído cuando escuchó una débil, muy débil, música de fondo. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero retrocedió de inmediato cuando ésta se abrió y salió un hombre corpulento con complexión de gorila. Al igual que ellos, estaba usando un antifaz, pero éste era de cuero marrón con argollas de metal alrededor y cadenas que cubrían su cabeza calva. Los miró con cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos sin dejarlos pasar.

-Eh…

Grimmjow no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Parecía que el guardia estaba esperando algo más. Un nuevo mensaje llegó al teléfono de Orihime. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero y lo leyó mentalmente:

"CONTRASEÑA: HUECO MUNDO"

-Hueco Mundo –espetó Orihime.

El guardia se hizo a un lado apenas lo suficiente para que entraran. Orihime pasó primero y Grimmjow detrás de ella. La tomó de la mano en automático para evitar separarse y eso la confortó un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? –susurró Grimmjow en su oído.

Orihime volteó para ver si el guardia los estaba escoltando a alguna parte, pero éste se había quedado junto a la puerta, sin duda tomándose muy en serio su trabajo como vigilante.

Ambos esperaron a que su teléfono sonara nuevamente con las siguientes instrucciones, pero no sucedió. Avanzaron casi a tientas por el largo pasillo, iluminado pobremente con una serie de luces de neón azul y verdes pegadas al techo. Cada paso que avanzaban la música se hacía un poco más audible pero no lograban identificar muy bien el sonido. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta negra que no tenía nada más que un picaporte. Sin letreros, señales, marcas particulares, ventanillas, absolutamente nada.

Grimmjow abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Se trataba de un club nocturno. Estaba lleno a rebosar de gente bailando, bailarinas exóticas, bebidas alcohólicas, drogas pasando de mano en mano y de boca en boca. Absolutamente todos llevaban antifaces, sin excepción. Las luces de neón parpadeaban al ritmo de la música, lo que dificultaba un poco la vista. Grimmjow no soltó la mano de Orihime y ella lo agradeció, lo último que quería era separarse de él y encontrarse sola en aquel lugar.

Se mezclaron a la perfección aprovechando que nadie les había prestado atención cuando entraron. Las meseras, algunas desnudas, otras vestidas con diminutos atuendos de cuero, pasaron junto a ellos con una charola llena de bebidas y pastillas rojas, azules, moradas. Grimmjow pensó que de haber estado en horas de servicio y no salvando su trasero, sería sin duda la mayor redada de su vida.

-Tal vez podamos tomar un trago mientras esperamos las instrucciones –propuso Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado.

Orihime le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-¿Es en serio?

-Relájate, estoy bromeando.

Un nuevo mensaje llegó al celular de Grimmjow:

"VAYAN AL BAÑO DE HOMBRES Y RECIBAN EL PAQUETE"

Grimmjow le pasó el celular a Orihime para que lo leyera ella misma. Era más fácil que hacerse oír sobre la música. Orihime levantó una ceja mirando a Grimmjow.

-¿El baño de hombres? ¿Yo también debo ir?

-Dice "vayan" –respondió Grimmjow encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente, los cuerpos sudorosos bailando, las chicas con poca ropa que llevaban las bebidas a sus clientes, y finalmente lograron llegar al baño de hombres. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Orihime también entró. Parecía que estaban como desconectados del mundo, en otro plano existencial en el que eran invisibles.

No había nadie a la vista. Grimmjow se asomó por debajo de las puertas para ver si había alguien adentro.

-¿Son ustedes? –exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Grimmjow y Orihime se volvieron, sobresaltados, y vieron a un hombre bastante alto, incluso más que Grimmjow y eso ya era decir mucho en relación a Orihime que apenas si le llegaba abajo del hombro al peliazul. Tenía cabello blanco revuelto y una banda negra en la cabeza a juego con su antifaz. Parecía nervioso y tenía una mochila en las manos. No tenían ni idea de dónde había salido. Tal vez había esperado detrás de la puerta.

Al ver a los recién llegados, el hombre de cabello blanco los observó de pies a cabeza, esperando que dijeran algo.

-Tenemos que recoger un paquete –explicó Grimmjow.

El hombre le arrojó la mochila a Grimmjow, quien la atrapó en el aire con la mano derecha. Sin decir nada más, salió del baño apresuradamente.

Grimmjow y Orihime se miraron mutuamente, algo confundidos por las acciones del sujeto de cabello blanco, pero seguros de que estaba metido en aquel juego al igual que ellos y que también tenía el tiempo contado. Un nuevo mensaje llegó al teléfono de Orihime:

"UNO DE LOS DOS DEBE CONSEGUIR LA TARJETA DORADA DE GIN ICHIMARU. LUEGO DE ESO ESPEREN MIS INSTRUCCIONES."

-¿Qué? ¿Tarjeta dorada? –Preguntó Grimmjow-. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es una especie de identificación? ¿Cómo se supone que…?

Otro mensaje lo interrumpió:

"EL CONTENIDO DE LA MOCHILA DEBERÍA FACILITAR LAS COSAS. TIENEN UNA HORA."

-Debe ser una broma –exclamó Orihime sacando el contenido de la mochila y sabiendo de antemano que iba para ella. Era demasiado…personal. Y un golpe bajo, incluso para el chantajista.

Grimmjow reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de disgusto de Orihime. Tenía entre las manos un bikini color dorado, unas orejas de gato y unos tacones a juego. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que implicaba. Entregar un paquete era una cosa, llevar puesto un antifaz era otra, pero usar aquel diminuto bikini era algo completamente diferente. Pobre Orihime, si los papeles se invirtieran seguramente él preferiría darse un tiro en vez de pasar por una situación así de vergonzosa, pero en todo caso las cosas eran de otro modo y el destino lo había bendecido al ser hombre. Buscó más al fondo de la mochila y sintió algo duro y frío. La reconoció un segundo antes de sacarla: era un arma, una Magnum .33.

Al verla, Orihime sonrió y casi se lanzó para tratar de agarrarla, pero Grimmjow la sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué haces? –Se quejó Orihime-. El mensaje decía que "esto" facilitaría las cosas.

-Si podemos conseguir esa tarjeta sin recurrir a la violencia, al menos en la medida de lo posible, yo escojo esa opción –replicó Grimmjow.

-No me digas. ¿Por qué no te pones tú el maldito disfraz?

-Porque claramente no es para mí, preciosa. Y porque de los dos, yo soy el que sabe manejar un arma.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? ¿Acercarme a ese tal Gin Ichimaru y quitarle la tarjeta sin que se dé cuenta?

-Sé creativa. No veo otra opción.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y tu experiencia disparando armas de fuego obligan a Ichimaru a entregarnos la tarjeta a cambio de no meterle una bala en la frente?

-Me parece muy arriesgado.

-No pienso usar ese disfraz. Si quieres la tarjeta…

-Shhh, alguien viene –susurró Grimmjow escuchando pasos afuera. La puerta se abrió y Grimmjow se lanzó a besar a Orihime y sostenerla contra la pared. No quería llamar la atención, así que bien podían pretender que se habían escabullido para tener relaciones en el baño. El hombre les lanzó una mirada y sonrió de lado antes de meterse al cubículo que estaba más cerca de los lavabos.

Grimmjow se permitió disfrutar un poco más de los labios de la chica antes de sentir un empujón a la altura del pecho. Sonrió de lado y tragó saliva al ver lo ardiente que se veía frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios temblorosos. La hubiera besado de nuevo de no ser porque conocía sus límites y porque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Qué demonios, cuando todo aquello terminara la invitaría a salir sin lugar a dudas.

Orihime empujó a Grimmjow para tomar aire y se contuvo de darle una cachetada. Había entendido un poco tarde la razón de sus acciones, pero lo había hecho. Grimmjow la tomó de la mano y ambos entraron al cubículo y permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon que la puerta se cerró nuevamente, anunciando la salida del hombre.

-Si quieres la tarjeta tendrás que conseguirla tú mismo porque no pienso usar eso –dijo Orihime en un tono de voz más bajo, pero también más severo. Hizo amago de salir del cubículo, pero Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo y la acorraló contra la puerta. Su mirada había cambiado, era más oscura y amenazante.

-Estás metida en esto al igual que yo. No tengo idea de qué es lo que ese enfermo tiene contra ti, pero a fin de cuentas no importa demasiado. Apuesto lo que sea a que es algo capaz de destruir tu reputación, tal vez tu vida entera –Orihime desvió la vista pero no respondió-. Si no te interesa perder el juego, bien, pero no voy a perder yo también por tu culpa. Si el malnacido nos envió a ambos a esta misión es porque tenemos que trabajar juntos, así que mejor ponte ese maldito disfraz y manos a la obra.

-Bien –respondió Orihime de mala gana.

-Buena decisión, preciosa.

Orihime abrió la puerta y empujó a Grimmjow fuera del cubículo para poder cambiarse de ropa. Se repitió una y otra vez que lo hacía por una buena causa, pero no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando vio el resultado. Inhaló profundamente y guardó su ropa en la mochila.

Grimmjow golpeó la puerta, impaciente.

-Date prisa, sólo tenemos una hora.

-No me presiones.

Orihime finalmente salió y le entregó la mochila a Grimmjow, quien guardó el arma y se la colgó al hombro. Orihime cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para no mostrar demasiado, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Grimmjow la miró boquiabierto y sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba violentamente. Como había pensado anteriormente, Orihime tenía un cuerpo maravilloso. Piernas largas y torneadas, de un precioso color crema, cintura pequeña y abdomen plano, grandes pechos que amenazaban con querer salirse de su prisión de tela. Su piel denotaba una suavidad embriagante y a Grimmjow le dieron ganas de acariciar su cuerpo entero. Además, esas malditas orejas de gato lo prendían demasiado.

-Cómo desearía en estos momentos ser ese tal Gin Ichimaru –pensó en voz alta.

-Cállate –respondió Orihime.

No podía caminar muy bien con los tacones, no estaba acostumbrada, además de que le quedaban un poco grandes. Se miró al espejo que estaba en los lavabos, se acomodó bien el antifaz y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Cómo voy a saber quién es Gin Ichimaru?

-No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle a alguien de los de aquí –respondió Grimmjow-. Podríamos levantar sospechas.

"¿Quién es Gin Ichimaru?" escribió al DESCONOCIDO.

La respuesta llegó unos segundos después. Era una imagen adjunta de un hombre de mediana edad, muy apuesto, de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa, aunque estaban casi completamente cerrados. Su sonrisa zorruna le puso la piel de gallina a Orihime al pensar que tenía que acercarse lo suficiente para conseguir lo que quería. No tenía idea de qué clase de hombre era Gin Ichimaru. Podía ser un pervertido o podía ser peligroso. O podía ser un pervertido peligroso.

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo Grimmjow.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

-Estaré vigilándote. Sólo asegúrate de tomar la tarjeta sin que se dé cuenta. Créeme, con ese cuerpo que tienes Ichimaru no te quitará los ojos de encima. Yo me mantendré cerca y estaré alerta por si me necesitas.

-Suena más fácil de lo que es. ¿Cómo voy a hacer todo eso? Ni siquiera…

Grimmjow le puso una mano en el hombro y forzó una sonrisa más bien de lástima. Abrió la puerta del baño y empujó a Orihime fuera antes de salir detrás de ella.

-Como dije, sé creativa –susurró en su oído antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Dejen su review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo 7u7 aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya sólo queda este y uno más. Este capítulo es más subido de tono que los anterioresssssss.**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente a Ankapoar y a Mitch0983 por sus hermosos rebius, disculpen por los capítulos cortitos TuT. Las amo.**

 **SECRETOS**

 **Capítulo 4**

Orihime se encontró sola en medio de aquel club privado. En un acto reflejo, su mirada buscó a su alrededor la figura de Grimmjow, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Era bueno escabulléndose. Empezó a caminar muy insegura, chocando con todos debido al poco espacio que había y disculpándose torpemente. Logró llegar a la barra y se recargó para tomar una profunda inhalación. El barman ni siquiera le prestó atención, sirvió tres vasos de brandy y los puso sobre la bandeja que había frente a Orihime.

-Lleva esto a la mesa 2, deprisa –ordenó.

Orihime volteó a los lados para ver si había oído bien. El barman le lanzó una mirada confundida, como preguntándole por qué seguía de pie si había recibido una orden fuerte y clara. Orihime abrió la boca un par de veces pero no se le ocurrió qué podía decir. Tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y se abrió paso entre la gente buscando la dichosa mesa 2.

El humo del cigarro y las luces estrambóticas le dificultaban un poco la visión. Después de unos segundos reconoció el letrero que indicaba la mesa 2 en una esquina bastante privada, lejos del barullo pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderse nada del espectáculo. Había tres hombres vestidos con traje blanco y camisa negra y dos chicas bailando alrededor de ellos. Orihime tragó saliva antes de acercarse y se aseguró de caminar decidida, sin titubear.

Sintió las miradas de aquellos hombres recorriendo su cuerpo y viendo todos sus movimientos, aun a través del antifaz negro que todos ellos usaban. Orihime se agachó sin intención provocativa y dejó un vaso enfrente de cada uno. Antes de enderezarse y retirarse de ahí, una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y la jaló hacia adelante. Orihime se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse a pocos centímetros del rostro del hombre que la tenía sujeta. Su respiración se cortó de golpe al reconocer a Gin Ichimaru. El cabello blanco, los ojos turquesa casi completamente cerrados y la sonrisa zorruna eran inconfundibles.

-¿Eres nueva?

Orihime se estremeció al escuchar esa voz cantarina que contrastaba demasiado con su apariencia. Sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero se repitió que no podía hacerlo. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Sí, algo así –respondió Orihime forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Orihime negó con la cabeza. Ichimaru la soltó finalmente y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo un momento.

Orihime volteó hacia atrás en automático. No es como que trabajara en ese lugar, no era una mesera de verdad, así que no le preocupaban que le descontaran el sueldo por sentarse a charlar con un cliente; lo que le preocupaba era que no había visto a Grimmjow desde que se separaron. ¿Y si se había metido en problemas? ¿Y si la había abandonado? ¿Y si había recibido un mensaje aparte para que fuera a otro lado?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Orihime se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que ya estaba sentada al lado de Ichimaru. Un hormigueo recorrió sus piernas al sentir aquella mano firme y fría sobre sus muslos, acariciándola arriba y abajo.

-O-Orihime –tartamudeó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando aquí?

-Un par de noches.

Gin asintió sin decir nada y se inclinó sobre los labios de Orihime, pero ésta volteó la cara a tiempo antes de conectar.

-Veo que ya te aprendiste bien las reglas, nada de besar en la boca a los clientes.

Orihime estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, esperaba que Gin creyera que era por frío y no por miedo. Ahogó un gemido cuando Gin depositó un beso en su cuello, muy cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

Los otros dos hombres se pusieron de pie y se fueron con las chicas que estaban bailando. Orihime quiso gritarles que no se fueran, pero no pudo. Gin ahora estaba acariciando su cintura, ascendiendo lentamente hacia sus pechos.

Orihime ahogó un grito cuando vio a Grimmjow con la misma charola que ella había traído, pero estaba recogiendo los vasos vacíos. Le lanzó una rápida mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Señor Ichimaru, tenemos habitaciones individuales en caso de que requiera una. Usted es un cliente muy especial, los gastos corren por cuenta de la casa.

Orihime se enderezó con ganas de estrangular a Grimmjow, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Gin.

-Tienes razón, mi amigo. Te tomaré la palabra. ¿Qué dices, Orihime, quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

Orihime vio de reojo que Grimmjow asentía lentamente, alentándola a que aceptara para facilitar la tarea de robarle la tarjeta.

-Sí –respondió la pelirroja forzando una sonrisa de lado.

Ambos se levantaron y Orihime se aseguró de pisar el pie de Grimmjow con su tacón al pasar. Que la dejara a su suerte era una cosa, pero que la pusiera en las mismísimas fauces del zorro era cruzar el límite. Sólo esperaba que llegara antes de que Ichimaru se pusiera demasiado…cariñoso.

Grimmjow le guiñó un ojo a Orihime y dejó que se fueran por la escalera lateral. Gin la tenía agarrada por la mano y la jalaba hacia su inevitable destino, hacia la cama de un club con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. Llegaron a un pasillo largo y estrecho repleto de puertas a los lados. Algunas habitaciones dejaban escapar sonidos de adentro, gritos, gemidos, risas. Caminaron derecho hasta la suite privada. Gin abrió la puerta y encendió la luz antes de entrar. Orihime se sentía como un cerdo en el matadero. Quiso llorar, gritar, suplicar, correr, pero sólo sonrió cuando Gin volteó a verla y lo siguió dentro.

Esperaba que la llevara hasta la cama y la tratara con delicadeza como hasta ese momento, bien podría hacer tiempo en lo que llegaba Grimmjow, pero al parecer Gin tenía otros planes. Ni bien se cerró la puerta la acorraló contra la misma y se lanzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su cuerpo. Orihime se quedó inmóvil, sin rechazarlo pero sin seguirle el juego, como si estuviera en pausa, separada del tiempo, haciendo la función de espectadora más que de participante.

Entonces Gin se separó de ella y se desabrochó el pantalón, que cayó hasta los tobillos. Orihime abrió la boca con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que Gin esperaba de ella. Ichimaru sonrió, orgulloso de su hombría, y la jaló hacia abajo hasta ponerla de rodillas frente a él. Orihime sentía la sangre palpitándole en las sienes, un extraño zumbido en los oídos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió la firme mano de Ichimaru sobre su cabeza, guiándola hacia su erección. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración de golpe, dejándose llevar poco a poco hasta casi rozarlo. Entonces decidió que no lo haría. Empujó a Ichimaru y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacerlo –exclamó caminando hacia la cama poco a poco.

Gin se acomodó el pantalón y asintió en silencio. Se acercó a Orihime lentamente y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza.

-Descuida, no pasa nada.

La señal de alarma en la cabeza de Orihime se encendió por la cercanía, aunque en realidad no estaba pasando nada que lo ameritara. De hecho, Gin se estaba tomando el rechazo bastante bien. Demasiado bien.

-¿Para quién me dijiste que trabajas?

La pregunta tomó a Orihime por sorpresa. No sabía qué responder, y de todas formas Gin no le dio tiempo. La tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y la arrojó boca abajo sobre la cama. Orihime quiso gritar pero la mano de Gin se lo impidió. Podía sentir su cuerpo presionando firmemente sobre ella, manteniéndola inmóvil, casi aplastándola. Entonces, algo duro y frío tocó su sien.

Era una pistola.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres una puta independiente –dijo Gin con su sonrisa zorruna-. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Eres una idiota si pensaste que podías acercarte a mí tan fácilmente. Debería volarte la tapa de los sesos sólo por tu atrevimiento.

Orihime se removió bajo su cuerpo para que Gin le destapara la boca.

-Por favor, no me mates –suplicó Orihime al borde del colapso.

-¿Quién te envió? –preguntó Gin bajando el arma.

-N-No lo sé.

Gin la jaló del cabello hacia atrás y volvió a apuntarle con la pistola. Fue un movimiento que implicaba que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mentiras y que sería mejor que empezara a hablar. Orihime quiso hacerlo, la parte racional de su cerebro se lo pedía a gritos, pero recordó uno de los primeros mensajes que había recibido del chantajista, aquel que decía que si le contaba a alguien revelaría su secreto. Decidió que era mejor guardar silencio y asimismo se reprochó por ser tan tonta. Estaba a punto de morir y lo único que le importaba era su reputación.

-En serio no lo sé. Me pagaron para acercarme a ti y sacarte información, no hablé con nadie directamente –mintió Orihime.

Gin sonrió y se acercó al oído de Orihime hasta que su aliento le hizo cosquillas.

-¿Qué tanto debería acercarme?

Con la punta de la pistola hizo un caminito hasta su espalda baja y de regreso a su nuca. Luego tomó su pecho izquierdo y pellizcó su pezón suavemente por encima de la tela, causando que Orihime gimiera involuntariamente y se estremeciera. Sintió algo duro contra su trasero, pero no tan duro como para tratarse del arma.

-¿Más cerca? –preguntó Ichimaru acariciando su cintura.

Orihime cerró los ojos y se resignó a lo inevitable. Estaba afrontando las consecuencias de meterse con gente peligrosa. Gin Ichimaru iba a violarla y luego le llenaría la cabeza de plomo.

-De hecho, creo que estás demasiado cerca –exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Orihime abrió los ojos muy sorprendida cuando reconoció aquella voz. Era Grimmjow. Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Estaba salvada. Gin se separó de Orihime cuando sintió el cañón directamente en su nuca.

-Suelta el arma –ordenó Grimmjow.

Gin dejó la pistola sobre la cama y retrocedió un paso antes de encarar al peliazul. Levantó los brazos y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Tómala –le dijo Grimmjow a Orihime señalando el arma con la cabeza.

Orihime asintió deprisa, hizo lo que le pidió y se acercó a Grimmjow. Tomó la mochila de su hombro izquierdo y sacó su ropa para cambiarse, sin importarle que estaba en una habitación con dos hombres, uno de los cuales había intentado violarla y matarla y quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿La gatita es tuya? –preguntó Ichimaru con una sonrisa sin bajar las manos.

Orihime se quitó las orejas de gato y volteó a ver a Grimmjow, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber qué más hacer.

-Sí, algo así –dijo Grimmjow, pensando que era más fácil insinuar que trabajaba para él que explicar el embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

-Un segundo más y hubieras encontrado a tu novia con un agujero en la cabeza.

-¿Es así? Bueno, menos mal que no sucedió, porque aunque no tengo intenciones de matarte, hubiera hecho una excepción.

Orihime terminó de vestirse y volvió a guardar el disfraz en la mochila, excepto el antifaz. Aunque era poco probable que volviera ver a Gin, no quería mostrarle todo su rostro, sólo en caso de que se le ocurriera tomar represalias.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó Gin sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Una tarjeta dorada –dijo Orihime.

Gin se encogió de hombros.

-No sé de qué me hablan.

Grimmjow agarró vuelo y lo golpeó en la nariz con la culata de la pistola.

-¡Hijo de…! –Gin se agarró la sangrante nariz y levantó la cabeza para detener la hemorragia.

-No estamos negociando, Ichimaru. O me entregas la tarjeta, o te disparo.

-No crean que se saldrán con la suya. El guardia está…

Grimmjow se acercó a Gin y le pegó con la pistola en la sien. Orihime ahogó un grito cuando lo vio desplomarse.

-Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de eso –dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime se acercó al cuerpo de Gin y revisó sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera. Ahí dentro estaba la tarjeta dorada que buscaban. Lo único que tenía escrito era una palabra: "X-CUTION". Grimmjow consultó su reloj y vio que les quedaban diez minutos.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Podemos salir por la puerta de la misma forma que entramos? –preguntó Orihime.

-Eso espero. De otra forma, tendré que dispararle al gorila.

Grimmjow tomó la mochila y caminó hacia la puerta. Orihime lo siguió.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Dejen su review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo ;) aquí tienen el quinto y último capítulo, espero que les guste. Tal vez queden algunas incógnitas (nada importante), así que si quieren que haga una pequeña continuación como historia aparte para saber qué pasó con otros de los involucrados (Gin, Urahara, Kokuto…) me dicen y trataré de hacerlo.**

 **Ankapoar, mamu, gracias por tus beshos rebius.**

 **SECRETOS**

 **Capítulo 5**

La brisa fresca de la noche los recibió afuera. Era reconfortante respirar aire limpio después de estar encerrados tanto tiempo entre humo de cigarro, alientos alcohólicos y cuerpos sudorosos. Llegó otro mensaje al celular de Grimmjow:

"VAYAN A ESTA DIRECCIÓN Y ENTRÉGUENLE LA TARJETA AL HOMBRE DE LA MOHICANA. RECIBAN SU PAQUETE Y LUEGO DESHAGANSE DE LA MOCHILA Y LOS ANTIFACES EN UN BASURERO"

Sin decirse nada, ambos subieron a la camioneta y avanzaron por la calle hacia la dirección indicada. Se trataba de una gasolinera con una tienda de conveniencia. Se estacionaron afuera y bajaron. Dos minutos después una moto aparcó al lado de ellos y un hombre de chaqueta de cuero se quitó el casco, revelando la mohicana que esperaban ver.

-¿La tienen?

Orihime le entregó la tarjeta dorada sin decir nada. El hombre le entregó un sobre negro a Grimmjow y un paquete a Orihime un poco más grande, volvió a subir a su moto y desapareció en la noche. Grimmjow sacó la mochila y caminó hacia el callejón que había al lado para tirarla en el basurero.

Regresó al lado de Orihime y se miraron unos segundos.

-Gracias por…lo de hace rato –exclamó Orihime.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por llegar a tiempo, me refiero.

-Ah.

Grimmjow asintió y desvió la vista, incómodo.

-Casi al momento de enviarte me arrepentí –confesó.

-Ya no importa.

-Fue muy arriesgado. Hacer trabajos encubierto es peligroso incluso para nosotros, no debí enviarte siendo un civil.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Orihime sonrió de lado y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Creo que el bikini se te hubiera visto mejor a ti que a mí.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Apuesta tu trasero.

-¿Y las orejas de gato? Ni se diga.

Ambos rieron por un momento. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. En esas pocas horas que llevaban conviviendo juntos habían creado una conexión. Tal vez por estar jugando del mismo lado del tablero, o por algo más, algo mucho más profundo.

Grimmjow recordó que quería invitarla a salir, pero antes de decir algo ambos recibieron un mensaje:

-Tengo que llevar esto a una dirección. Dice que vaya sola –dijo Orihime.

Grimmjow asintió al leer su mensaje y comprobar que decía lo mismo para él.

-¿Volveremos a vernos? –Preguntó Grimmjow, esperanzado.

-Dios, espero que no –rió Orihime. Se acercó a Grimmjow y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Suerte, Grimmjow.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó por la calle con su paquete en las manos. Grimmjow esperó dos minutos hasta que la perdió de vista y subió a su camioneta para hacer su propia entrega. Dios, esperaba que sí volviera a verla algún día.

.

.

Orihime tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro al rememorar los sucesos de la noche. Aunado al hecho de que su vida estaba en riesgo y que había tenido que hacer algo realmente peligroso, la había pasado bien al lado de Grimmjow. Era reconfortante contar con alguien para que le cuidara la espalda. ¿Quería verlo de nuevo? Definitivamente sí. Pero no por el momento. Primero tenía que arreglar sus asuntos. Una entrega más y sería libre.

Verificó que la dirección fuera la correcta antes de entrar. Honestamente era el último lugar al que se le hubiera ocurrido que tenía que ir. Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba ahí para cuestionar el porqué de las cosas, sólo para acatar órdenes. Entró al lugar y se acercó a la recepción, pero no había nadie ahí para atenderla. Vio que todos a su alrededor iban de un lado a otro sin prestarle atención. Dejó el paquete en el escritorio y salió. Su tarea ya estaba hecha, llevar el paquete a esa dirección.

Cuando salió se recargó en un auto que estaba en una esquina y sacó su celular para ver si había algún mensaje. Luego de unos segundos lo recibió:

"MISIÓN CUMPLIDA. VE A CASA"

Orihime suspiró y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Sonrió involuntariamente y se encaminó a casa. No podía creer que se había librado del chantaje. Le había costado mucho, se había presionado hasta el límite, pero al final había valido la pena.

Luego de media hora Orihime entró a la casa en silencio. Era casi medianoche y estaba agotada por lo vivido en las últimas horas desde que recibió el mensaje del hacker. Lo único que quería era irse a la cama y olvidar todo, dormir hasta tarde y retomar el hilo de su vida con normalidad al día siguiente. La extorsión de alguna forma le había servido de escarmiento. Se alejaría de las redes sociales y de la tecnología por un buen tiempo.

Cuando cruzó la sala, la luz de la lámpara de la esquina se encendió y Orihime se llevó un susto de muerte. Ahí en el sillón estaba sentado su hermano Sora con los brazos cruzados y expresión ausente.

-Sora, creí que estabas dormido –dijo Orihime.

Sora se tardó un momento en responder. Observó a Orihime de pies a cabeza y luego suspiró.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-Con Tatsuki. Salimos a cenar y se me hizo tarde.

-¿En serio? Porque justamente hace una hora le llamé a Tatsuki y me dijo que no te ha visto desde el miércoles.

Orihime desvió la mirada, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada en la mentira. Empezó a pensar en otra excusa, pero Sora tomó un sobre de la mesita que estaba al lado de él y lo sostuvo entre las manos. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Orihime. Su mirada ya no era de reproche ni de regaño por haber llegado tarde, era de profunda tristeza. Sin más ni menos, le dio una sonora bofetada a Orihime que resonó por toda la sala.

Orihime se llevó una mano a la mejilla y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sora tiró el sobre al piso y las fotos que contenía se esparcieron por el suelo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Orihime sentía la cara como una brasa ardiente. Reconoció el sobre negro que el sujeto de la mohicana le había entregado a Grimmjow. Al final todo había sido en vano, su secreto había salido a la luz. La chica de las fotos, completamente desnuda, era ella.

.

.

Grimmjow aparcó la camioneta afuera de su casa y se tomó unos segundos antes de bajar. Se sentía libre después de esa última entrega, aunque a la vez un poco desconcertado. ¿Todo lo que había hecho durante las últimas horas para deslizar el sobre bajo la puerta y volver a casa? Se encogió de hombros. Ya no era su maldito problema. El mensaje decía "misión cumplida", así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Finalmente entró a la casa, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se recostó en el sillón de la sala. Tal vez debería llamar a Aizen y decirle que no había conseguido ninguna pista, pero seguramente lo haría volver a la estación y en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna historia ficticia para contarle, ya que claramente no podía decirle la verdad.

Se tomó otras dos cervezas y se quedó dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó una serie de golpes en la puerta, insistentes, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Orihime, tal vez estaba en problemas; de inmediato rechazó esa opción. Para empezar ella ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía, y había sido muy clara sobre no querer volver a verlo.

Se levantó, pues, a abrir y se quedó congelado al ver de pie a Aizen con una expresión serena, casi aburrida. Detrás de él había tres agentes de policía y dos patrullas con las torretas encendidas. Grimmjow tragó saliva y sintió el frío sudor en su frente.

-Capitán Aizen, iba a llamarlo para decirle que regresé a casa, no encontré la pista que…

-Ahórratelo, Grimmjow, no me interesa.

Grimmjow guardó silencio. Aizen dio un paso dentro de la casa sin ser invitado y luego se giró hacia él.

-Oficiales, arresten a Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, sospechoso de asesinato en primer grado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Grimmjow, encolerizado-. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que eres un mentiroso de mierda, y eres un asesino.

Grimmjow se resistió a ser arrestado, pero al final no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. Los oficiales lo esposaron y lo metieron a la parte de atrás de la patrulla. Cuando llegaron a la estación, le leyeron sus derechos mientras lo llevaban a la sala de interrogación, como si no se los supiera ya de memoria.

Lo hicieron sentarse en la silla del otro lado de la mesa y le quitaron las esposas. Grimmjow no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasándole a él. El maldito mensaje decía que había cumplido la misión, que estaba libre, ¿entonces…?

La puerta se abrió y entró Aizen con dos cafés.

-Para que se te baje la borrachera –dijo al poner una taza frente a Grimmjow.

-No estoy borracho –respondió Grimmjow sin aceptar el café.

Aizen se sentó frente a él y lo observó en silencio unos minutos, como esperando que confesara, como esperando que suplicara clemencia, o se regocijara en su crimen, quién sabe.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Al parecer soy sospechoso de un asesinato que no cometí.

Aizen suspiró y le hizo una señal al guardia que estaba afuera para que entrara. El oficial dejó una computadora y una caja encima de la mesa y luego se retiró. Aizen volteó la máquina hacia Grimmjow y reprodujo el video que estaba en pausa.

Grimmjow se congeló en su asiento al reconocer el mismo video que había recibido unas horas antes. La evidencia era incriminatoria. Sabía que Aizen esperaba una explicación, pero honestamente nada de lo que dijera lo salvaría.

-Hace un rato recibimos este paquete, anónimamente. En él estaba un CD con una etiqueta que decía "REPRODÚCEME" y esto. Lo enviamos al laboratorio y adivina de quién son las huellas que están en el mango.

Aizen sacó una bolsa de plástico de la caja y Grimmjow reconoció el cuchillo que él mismo había escondido. Era el arma homicida, y estaba manchada de sangre seca. Pero fue algo más lo que le llamó la atención. La caja en la que había llegado el CD y el cuchillo era blanca, no muy grande, similar, por no decir igual, a la que Orihime había recibido del hombre de la mohicana.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Un final feliz no es un final digno de Black Mirror xD Supongo que infieren lo que pasó después con los protagonistas, no es necesario explicarlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, amado fandom.**

 **¡Dejen su review!**


End file.
